Psychiatric and neurologic disorders often have a genetic and/or physiologic basis but it is unknown how the genetic-physiologic dyshomeostasis develops. It is known, however, that these genes are regulated by corticosteroid hormone receptors acting as transcription factors. The Conference contains presentations of novel research approaches regarding steroid hormone action on the level of molecular biology, neurochemistry, neurophysiology, neuroendocrinology and behavior. Aspects of animal experimentation an in vitro approaches as well as the clinical implications of the fundamental research are the focus of interest. The conference is, therefore, multidisciplinary and will attract researchers with a cross-mix of scientific background. Poster sessions are organized which will include the work of young investigators. Stressful and/or aging events induce numerous changes in structure, chemistry and function of the nervous system. If stressors persist these changes in the nervous system may lead to neuronal degeneration and eventually to neuronal death. The neurochemical and physiological processes underlying neuronal degeneration and death are largely unknown. However, recent studies have identified hormonal and transmitter- regulated mechanisms that may be the key elements in the cascade of cellular events that make cells vulnerable to degenerative excitotoxic signals. These excitability of neurons, in particular in hippocampus. this structure is critically involved in regulation of mood, learning and memory processes. Corticosteroids control function of hippocampal and other brain neurons primarily via long-lasting gene-mediated actions that involves binding to intracellular receptors which act as transcription factors. While transient increases in corticosteroid levels induced by stress are needed to restore homeostasis, chronic elevation of corticosteroids can impair the neurons ability to recover appropriately from excitatory stimulation, and lack of corticosteroids is also damaging. It is thought that if the disturbances in corticosteroid homeostasis persist, the precipitation of mental and neurological disorders by exposure to chronic stress and during aging is facilitated. Therefore, it is important to know which genes are regulated by corticosteroids in the hippocampus, and how these gene products control neuronal excitability and metabolism in response to neurotransmitters. It is further important to elucidate the modes of interaction between steroids and neural processes since these may provide clues to understanding the etiology of stress and age-related diseases such as depression and Alzheimer's Disease.